


Come on, come on it's all we've got

by random_firework



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2015 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 02, relationship establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Impala breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, come on it's all we've got

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.  
> The title comes from the song Sleeping At The Wheel by Matchbox Twenty.
> 
> Unbeta'd, every mistake is mine. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find a typo or two.
> 
> Comments and constructive reviews are very much appreciated. You don't have to, obviously, but that would be great !

Sam and Dean were on their way back to the motel after an unexpectedly rough hunt when they heard a rattling sound coming from the engine of the car. Sam looked at his brother who sighed and parked on the roadside. He turned the engine off and got out, muttering under his breath. Sam closed his eyes a few seconds. He was so tired he could fall asleep right there but he got out in the cold and dark night as well.

Dean was already under the hood, trying to fix whatever was wrong, tools in one hand, flashlight in the other. Sam took it from Dean’s hand to hold it closer to where he was working. 

“Get back inside Sam, it’s freezing, you’re gonna catch a cold,” Dean said, not even looking at his brother. 

Sam didn’t say anything. Dean had been pushing him away all day, trying to be as far from him as possible, which had resulted in him not listening to Sam and driving the Impala through half a dozen metal shelves and into a wall to stop a vengeful spirit. He understood Dean needed some space sometimes but this was becoming ridiculous. 

 

After what seemed like a couple hours of Dean cursing and pretty much disassembling and reassembling everything, he finally closed the hood and wiped his hands on a cloth. Sam had held the flashlight and waited patiently all this time but he was so cold and so tired he couldn’t even think straight. 

“Done ?” he asked, relieved, already on his way to open the passenger door. 

“Uh no, not really,” Dean answered, still not looking at him. “I don’t have the right tools for that kind of thing.” He dared a glance to Sam before clearing his throat and saying, while putting the toolbox in the trunk: “You stay inside the car, try to warm up, even get some sleep, ‘kay ? I’m gonna walk to the next town and see if I can find a mechanic who could help us or something.”

Sam wondered for half a second if Dean wasn’t possessed or if he didn’t have a stroke. 

“Dean, what the hell ?” he cried out.

“What ?” Dean replied, innocently. 

“The next town is two hours away by foot, Dean, we’re in the middle of fucking nowhere ! Besides, it’s Christmas Eve, you’re never gonna find someone to help us.”

“You got another solution, genius ?” Dean retorted, finally looking at Sam.

Sam glanced towards the car, shrugging.

“Uh-uh, forget it. We’re not going to spend this fucking Christmas Eve in the car.” 

“Why not ? We already did it dozens of times !” Sam sighed. “Look, I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to be close to your freak of a brother, but you’re gonna have to, at least for tonight.”

“What ?” Dean said for the second time. Only this time he was looking taken aback. “What are you talking about ?”

“I-I..I mean you spent the whole day trying to…be as far away from me as possible,” Sam stammered. “I thought…because of the visions and everything you were…”

Dean interrupted him by gripping his arm.

“Sam, hey, hold on ! I never meant for you to feel like this. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to push you away. I just – I was stressed out because I wanted tonight to be perfect.”

“Why ? Dean, what’s so special about tonight ? It’s not like we particularly celebrate Christmas.”

Dean’s grip loosened as he looked down at his feet. 

“Had a special gift,” he muttered. “I had prepared everything in my head but it all went wrong.” 

“What was it ?” Sam asked, sitting on the car’s trunk. He was still cold but Dean seemed so upset that he couldn’t find himself to care about anything else than to try and understand what was happening inside Dean’s head. 

The latter bit his lips. Sam had never seen him this unsure.

“I wanted us to have a nice evening for once. I made this stupid reservation in this stupid restaurant in town. Then I thought we could’ve catch a movie or something and then…” 

He stopped abruptly, turned his back to Sam and made a few steps.

“Dean ?” Sam called as gently as he could, though he was getting worried.

He was about to call him again when his brother turned around and quickly came back, not stopping before being only a few inches away from Sam’s face. He noticed tears shining in his brother’s eyes before closing his eyes as he felt soft lips brushing his, hesitantly, like asking for permission. Sam rushed into the kiss, never wanting to let go of Dean’s lips. His brother's hands were wandering on his back and in his hair, making him feel so warm in the cold air.

They eventually pulled back, short of breath but unable to pull their forehead apart, still needing to touch each other, after years of craving for it. Sam smiled to his brother and whispered in his ear the truest words he had ever said:

“I don’t care about fancy things. As long as you’re here, everything is perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
